


Sweetly Yours

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Crushes, F/M, Farmer's Market, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon's got a crush on the pretty redhead whose baked goods booth is across the way from his honey stand.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 69
Kudos: 242





	Sweetly Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> My focus continues to waffle so here's a little ditty that I wrote after Amy sent me the word prompt: honey
> 
> It's a gorgeous spring day here and, though it's a minor thing in the grander scheme of things, I'll admit I'm missing the local farmer's market so here I am spinning it into a meet-cute fic to cheer myself :')
> 
> I hope you all are well!

During the summer months especially, Saturday mornings are bustling at the farmer’s market but Jon takes a minute to see if she’s there when he arrives. When did this become so important to him? Seven weeks into the season and his stomach was literally knotted up on the drive here even with his companions to distract him. It’s as if he secretly fears she’s just a mirage that will disappear one of these weekends on him.

Some mornings he beats her here and sometimes she’s there ahead of him. And, sad sack that he is, no work will get accomplished until he’s laid eyes on her, he knows.

He knows nearly all of the regular vendors, particularly the ones in the neighboring stalls; Tormund with his green vegetables, like the Jolly Green Giant with a beard, Gilly with her berries, Shae with her herbs and Brienne and Pod with their tomatoes and corn.

But the pretty redhead with her baked goods is new this year, taking over the spot from Nan who said last season it would be her last one. Jon misses Nan greatly but he can’t blame her for giving up the market. It’s a lot of work even when she had Hodor helping her.

Her booth is across the square’s plaza about six spots down to the left. Once the crowd starts arriving in force, a throng of people everywhere, young and old, with dogs on leashes and kids in strollers, he usually can’t even see her. Her stall’s always cleared out before noon when he leaves, too. Apparently, her goodies are that delicious and have sold out early every week.

This is the seventh weekend market of the season this year, lucky number seven, and Jon’s still not made the acquaintance of the pretty redhead.

_Sansa. Shae says her name is Sansa._

He means to make her acquaintance. He really does. But his tongue gets stuck to the roof of his mouth around pretty girls sometimes, as if he’s eaten an entire jarful of the honey he's here to peddle before he ever approaches, so he’s not worked up his nerve enough yet.

_And, I am busy here, too._

Just not too busy to notice the pretty redhead and daydream a bit.

The sign above her stall says Sweetly Yours. He likes to imagine that maybe she could be sweetly his someday and he would be her honey. Snow’s Honey and Sweetly Yours could share a tent here. They'd be partners at the farmer's market and partners in life. That one’s probably the most family-friendly of his daydreams when it comes to Sansa.

She’s never here on Wednesday market days when it’s less crowded. Maybe she has a regular job during the week. He’ll need to try and get here earlier next week to say hello. _To be neighborly, you know?_

Spying her today though setting out her boxes of cookies and pastries and loaves of freshly baked bread, he hums to himself, content to see her at the very least and that smile that’s always lingering at the corners of her mouth.

She’s got help with her today, a young woman with dark hair who’s several inches shorter, a friend maybe.

If he had a helper, he could slip off and buy a pastry maybe and introduce himself. Well, he has a helper today but not one he can leave alone.

Anyway, he’s seen her and it’s time for him to get to work. He’s got a popular stall himself and, from start to finish, Jon might not have more than two minutes strung together to catch his breath.

“Come on, Ghost,” he says to his faithful canine companion as he beckons him from his blanket in the back of the truck’s cab. “Maybe today we’ll meet your girlfriend,” he teases.

Yeah, Sansa has a dog, too. Same breed and Brienne said its name is Lady.

_You’ve got a girl husky, I’ve got a boy husky. Obviously this is meant to be, right? I may be more than a little infatuated with you._

Yes, he’s pitiful. He hopes he’s more of a lovelorn pitiful than a creepy pitiful. He’s just lonely and tired of being alone, okay?

_I’m not alone today though._

“Come on, sweetheart,” he says to his other companion, “Time to get cracking.”

She jumps from the cab eagerly and he hands her a light-weight box to carry for him while he takes the heavier ones. He glances around at the already swelling group of customers milling about, waiting for the nearby courthouse’s bell to toll the hour so they’ll know the market is officially open for business.

“Looks like we’ll be busy today. Good thing I’ve got you with me.”

Nym beams at him as they start setting up, flashing the new gap in her smile and reminding Jon that the Tooth Fairy would need to pay her a visit tonight after she’d lost this one eating her banana at breakfast. He’d fired off a text to his sister to ask the going rate for a tooth. He’ll have to make sure she’s good and asleep tonight when he goes in to retrieve the tooth and leave a stag. He’s kind of excited about it, like it’s some covert op. He’s never got to play the Tooth Fairy before.

“Will the Tooth Fairy know where to find me, Uncle Jon?”

“Of course, sweetheart. She knows where I live.”

“But how? You don’t have any kids.”

“Someday, I might,” he says wistfully, without even meaning to while glancing across the plaza.

“But you don’t have a wife or girlfriend, Uncle Jon.”

 _Thanks for reminding me._ “I’m pretty sure the Tooth Fairy remembers me from when I was your age.”

“But you didn’t live in your house back then,” Nym presses. She’s on the precocious side and he’ll have to tread lightly here, it seems.

“I think she has Tooth Fairy GPS or…”

“Excuse me?”

_Oh, thank gods. Saved by the bell._

Nym has already become distracted by Ghost anyway as Jon turns to answer his would-be customer’s question. His mouth promptly falls open. This is the first time she’s come over to his stand.

“How much is a jar of your honey?”

“A-a-a h-half-pint or f-ffu-fu-full?” he stutters, temporarily thunderstruck. _Seven hells._

But she’s giggling at his twisted tongue and the wide-brimmed straw hat she’s wearing to protect her delicate ivory skin from the summer rays doesn’t hide her bright blue eyes, hints of ginger hair and smattering of freckles on her nose. Gods, she’s even prettier up close.

“Sorry. It’s 5 for a half-pint and 9 for a full pint.”

“Great, I’ll take a pint.”

Not trusting himself to speak and _not_ make a further fool of himself, he sticks to nodding and smiling before he grabs one of the glass jars with part of the honeycomb still in it, full of the finest, freshest honey money can buy. Alright, he can’t swear to that but Snow’s Honey is quite popular here which is good for his apiary.

“I want to try it out in a cookie recipe I’m making for next week.”

She’s making conversation with him. He can hardly stand here like a lump. “Sounds delicious. Sweetly Yours, right?" _I'd like to be sweetly yours._ "I mean, that's your booth, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I’m Jon. Nice to meet you and welcome to the market.”

“Thank you, Jon. I’m Sansa.”

They shake hands. Hers are incredibly soft but strong, too. He can picture them sinking into dough and kneading it. It sounds sexier in his head than it probably would out loud. He's sure not about to say that! His hands are strong but not soft even though he wears protective gear and gloves when he's taking care of his bees. She doesn't seem to mind. 

When she tries to pay, he waves it off. “Nah, it’s on the house this first time. Take it and see if you can resist coming back for more.” _Ooh, that came out a little..._

“Are you trying to become my honey dealer, Jon?” she asks with a wink.

Gods be good, he likes the flirty way she said that. “Maybe,” he grins. “One taste is usually all it takes to get you hooked.”

He flushes after he says that because Jon Snow does _not_ typically say things like that which could be interpreted in a...well, it's just honey. He shakes his head but she’s snickering under her breath so perhaps she’s not horrified by his flirting.

“I’ve been meaning to pop by your booth. I've been dying to taste your sweets for weeks." Her eyes flash in amusement and...damn, he needs to watch himself. "Uh...but you’re always sold out before I’m done here.” _And I’ve been a bit of a coward about coming over._

“Maybe my sweets might leave you jonesing for more, too." 

_No doubt about that._

His lips twitch and hers do as well. Does she know the way this sounds to him? Does it sound that way to her, too? 

She removes her hat to fan herself a second. Maybe she does know exactly how it sounds. 

"If you come over today, you're welcome to, um...take your pick of my treats." She stifles a giggle before adding, "On the house...in thanks for the free pint."

"I'll do that. Hopefully, you won't sell out too quick for me today."

"Yeah, I'm happy my booth has been a hit so far but it can be hard to get away when we’re so busy. My sister’s helping me today, thankfully. Oh Lady, no!”

Her dog’s decided to check out the rest of Jon’s stall while the humans have been talking...and maybe flirting. Mostly, she’s decided to check out Ghost, it seems. The two are snout to snout at the moment with wagging tails. Childish giggles erupt behind him.

"I'm so sorry that she's barged her way..."

"No, it's fine. Ghost is always happy to meet another..."

He's interrupted by Nym who's stopped giggling and decided to see who her uncle's talking to. “Miss Stark? What are you doing here?”

Jon blinks and wraps an arm around his niece at the same time Sansa looks at her. “Nymeria? What a lovely surprise! It’s so nice to see you!”

“How do you know Miss Stark, sweetheart?”

“She’s the music teacher at my school!” Nym cries excitedly before she rushes out to hug the object of Jon’s daydreams.

“Are you enjoying your summer break, sweet girl,” Sansa asks.

“I am! Do you have a stand here, too?”

“I do. I sell pastries, cookies and bread across the way.”

"Ooh, cookies!"

Sansa's looking between the two of them a little uncertainly, trying to puzzle things out, he's sure. “And are you helping your…”

Jon’s eyes widen as he subtly shakes his head. He doesn’t mind if people mistake Nym for his daughter but he doesn’t want Nym to be sad. Her father’s not worth anyone’s tears and also a big reason why Rhae and Nymeria moved close to Jon last year.

Sansa’s clever, just as Jon thought she must be. She rephrases her question. “Are you helping Jon today?”

“Yes! I’m staying with Uncle Jon all weekend and he needs a helper since he doesn't have a girlfriend!" _Uh, thanks for clarifying that...I think_. Sansa's biting at her lip. "He made me pancakes for dinner last night and I lost a tooth this morning! See!”

Nym opens wide and Sansa’s smiling, telling her that’s fantastic and she hopes the Tooth Fairy will leave a stag under her pillow tonight and that she’s jealous of their pancake dinner. She shoots a radiant smile his way next and it nearly knocks his socks off.

The child returns her attention to the dogs and he’s left relatively alone with Sansa once more.

“Thanks for not…you know,” he whispers.

“No problem. I’d heard that he’s not permitted on school grounds.”

His jaw clenches. “No, he’s not but he’s far from here and my sister and niece are doing very well here.”

“That’s good. I'm glad they've got family like you to..."

"Yeah."

"She’s a wonderful little girl.”

“She is.”

A slight awkwardness descends as more customers come up. Jon’s busy selling honey while Sansa sniffs the beeswax candles he’d started offering a while ago to increase his sales.

“I should head back,” Sansa says, looking over her shoulder, when they're alone again. “I can’t abandon my sister to handle it all on her first day here.”

He raises up on tiptoes. He can't see the dark-haired girl anymore but he sees the swarm of customers crowding Sansa's booth. “Of course, of course.” He takes one of the candles that she’d been admiring and passes it her way.

"For me?"

"Yeah, on the house. I really want to be your honey dealer,” he says jokingly, causing his cheeks to heat up and Sansa’s to turn a delightful shade of pink.

"I think you've sold me already without me even having a taste yet."

He gulps, definitely not trusting himself to say anything smooth in response to that. 

He watches Sansa and Lady walk away soon after and knows he’s got to find a way over to her stall today even if he has to pay Brienne to loan him Pod for fifteen minutes. She glances over her shoulder at one point as he's still watching her go and he feels like he could walk on air. 

“Would you want to check out Miss Stark’s sweets, Nym?” he asks his niece after they finish with the next little flurry of customers. 

“Yes! I want a cookie!”

“You got it.” Uncle Jon can't let his girl down. 

“And I think Ghost needs to see his Lady again."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh. They could be like 'Lady and the Tramp' except they're both huskies."

"Or '101 Dalmatians'? _Where the humans and dogs both fell in love._

"Yes! Can we watch that tonight, Uncle Jon?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

Ghost might find himself with a girlfriend here. _I'd sure like one, too,_ Jon thinks, glancing her way again before asking Brienne and Pod for a favor. 

His honey practically sells itself anyway. 

And maybe they'll see if Miss Stark might be free for lunch today...or dinner tonight.


End file.
